


The Beginning

by PeachyBaby



Series: Loving Them [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, There is some sexy themes, but thats not the main point, getting together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Loving Kara Zor-el and Lucy Lane is the easiest thing Alex has ever done. Its as easy and as automatic as the the gentle breaths she breathes right now, settled in between the two on the couch, watching some stupid Netflix TV show Kara had roped them into watching, and seconds into everyone had loved.





	

Loving Kara Zor-el and Lucy Lane is the easiest thing Alex has ever done. Its as easy and as automatic as the the gentle breaths she breathes right now, settled in between the two on the couch, watching some stupid Netflix TV show Kara had roped them into watching, and seconds into everyone had loved.

  
With Kara it hadn't been immediate, how could it be when all of a sudden you have another kid in your house, especially a kid who had fallen from the sky. At first it had been something like jealousy, how could she ever compare to a girl who could fly? But soon it's something else entirely, it's a fierce protectiveness that often gets her in trouble. She pushes the other feelings to the back of her head and doesn't think about them until Kara goes off and flies herself into space and almost doesn't come back, and when Kara comes back into consciousness Alex presses her lips gently to her head, and mumbles I love you's and never leave me's into Kara's hair.

Lucy is a different story. It's instant attraction. From the minute Lucy steps into the DEO Alex Danvers is attracted to Lucy Lane. She's not arrogant, but she commands attention. Shes strong and free willed and opinionated. Alex likes her, but Lucy doesn't like Supergirl and honestly Alex doesn't know what to do about that.   
She just settles for the fact that Lucy likes Kara, even though she's pretty sure Lucy thinks Kara has a crush on James, which isn't totally wrong, but Alex knows Kara would never split them apart, shes too kind to even think of that.   
The first time Alex and Lucy kiss it's fiery and unplanned and a little angry, and when it ends they don't talk about it.   
And then Lucy starts working at CatCo, and suddenly she see's a lot more of her. She's not complaining. Not really at all. But then Lucy asks her on a date, and they do that. Often.

  
Dating Lucy is fun and new and wild and lovely. Lucy is lovely, and gentle and caring. Everything Alex wants in a person.   
Its good, but sometimes Alex feels like there's something missing.

The three of them begin hanging out a lot.   
Alex honestly doesn't specifically remember how it starts to happen, but it's sometime after Lucy and herself start dating, and the whole flying into space debacle.  
It starts off as brunch dates the three of them stuffed into a booth laughing at some awful joke Kara has cracked Alex pecking Lucy on the lips while her mouth is still full of waffles, going out to bars together, but soon it becomes utterly domestic. All of their jobs demand so much from each of them that just having down time is so nice. They fall into this habit with each other so quickly it shocks all of them.   
Fridays become their days, Lucy and Kara come home first, home being Kara's apartment, and usually order something to eat for all of them, and when Alex gets home from the DEO they dig in and talk about their days. Watch a movie. Fall asleep in the couch. Wake up to Lucy making breakfast.  
Kara and Lucy go on coffee dates after work on Tuesdays, Kara and Alex always meet to have lunch on Thursdays because thats when Lucy has her big meetings, and Mondays they all eat at Noonan's together. Wednesday Lucy and Alex have "date night", which sometimes ends up just being hang out with Kara.   
They don't really, live together, per say, but Lucy and Alex have a drawer of clothes at Kara's apartment and Kara and Alex have a drawer at Lucy's, and to be honest Alex hasn't spent the night at her place in ages.  
And yet they still haven't really... Talked about anything.  
About how Lucy and Kara both kiss Alex on the cheek before leaving for work, or how Kara looks longingly at them after every kiss, or how Alex heart beats just as fast when she sees Kara as when she see's Lucy.

When Lucy sits Alex down at the kitchen table, honestly she thinks she's about to get broken up with.

"So we're both in love with Kara," comes out of her mouth instead, and Alex sits shell shocked for a second.

"Uh, yeah, I think we are," Alex says quietly, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good with it. Are you? Cause if it makes you uncomfortable, I'd understand, you know the whole foster sister thing," The younger Lane asks, cautiously.

"I think, for me at least, sister was the word we used, because nothing else, fit. You know? I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, because I don't think it will, but I think It'll be worth it." Alex reaches her hand across the table, taking Lucy's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I love you, Luce, and I love Kara, and if it works for you, I'd want to love you both," Lucy smiles

"Of course, stupid. I love you too Alex, and I love Kara, I want it to be official. I want to scream from the rooftops that I love Alex and Kara. I want us to live together, for real," Lucy squeezes her hand and Alex smiles "Come're I wanna kiss you now." Alex chuckles, moving around the table to straddle her girlfriend, kissing her hard, cradling her face in the palm of her hands. She pulls back.

"God, I love you." Lucy whispers before kissing her again, harder this time.

And when Lucy lifts her to sit on the kitchen counter, with lust in her kisses for the first time in a long time, Alex doesn't have to feel guilty, doesn't have to feel like she's lying to her girlfriend, she just kisses Lucy raw, hoping to make her make those little noises in the back of her throat that make Alex melt.  
She does.  
And when Lucy's tongue dips into the curve of her collarbone and sucks and nips, she lets Lucy suck a dark mark, because fuck she wants the whole world to know how much she loves the woman who's kissing her right now.   
Lucy is practically tearing her clothes off now, and Alex is doing the same. She's missed the feeling of Lucy's skin against hers, and when she finds she cant quite pop the buttons quick enough off Lucy's shirt she pulls back to smirk before ripping the blouse off her, Lucy squeals, trying to yell at the woman at first before she's promptly shut up by another kiss.

They're so wrapped up in each others touch they don't even hear Kara coming home, until she's standing in the kitchen, witnessing Lucy drop to her knees to pull down the black lace of Alex's panties, her FBI shirt Kara had given her as a gag gift hadn't even been removed in Lucy's haste to just taste Alex.

But then Alex looks up and her eyes lock with Kara's and the look of hurt is so prominent on her face and the guilt is rushing back so quickly.

"Kara!" Alex half yells in panic, but half moans as Lucy's lips take her clit and suck, two fingers pressing inside that have her head falling back before she can tell Lucy to stop. But then Lucy is falling back as she realizes Kara is here. Alex shuts her legs quickly hopping off the counter and pulling up her leggings while she starts pleading "Kara, Kara please, we can explain, I-" Kara's eyes start to well with tears, and god Alex feels like she's cheated, and she knows she technically hasn't but fuck it feels like it.   
The silent agreement that there was something between the three of them, had always put physical intimacy off the table, and Alex knew Kara thought this was her choosing. Like she was choosing Lucy over her.

"Kara please," Lucy's begging as Kara begins storming out of the house. Lucy isn't decent enough to go after her in only a bra and sleep shorts. "Go after her, Alex, you can't let her leave," Lucy says, and Alex is quick to obey, running after the fleeing Kryptonian.

"KARA!" She yells as Kara almost reaches the elevator down to the front entrance, she turns, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _What_ Alex," Kara says, her words sting like venom, Alex knows she must've picked that voice up from no other than Cat Grant herself.   
Alex can't think of what else to do but grab Kara's hand and pull her in, kissing her like her fucking life depends on it, and Kara's responding, licking into her mouth, sucking lightly on her tongue before biting her lip hard and pushing Alex's back against the wall across from the elevators, letting her hands tangle in Alex's hair as she kisses her through rough sobs. Alex tries to pull back, to tell her she loves her, to tell her what she means to her and Lucy, but Kara just tugs her closer by her hair, kissing her as close as possible. Her other hand resting on her hip.   
When she pulls back,

Kara's sobbing loud sobs and Alex just pulls into her arms bridle style, to bring her back to the apartment. Her sobs have subsided now, only hiccups and sniffles remaining as Alex sets Kara on the couch lightly. She curls herself into a ball, pulling her legs fo her chest. Kara takes a deep breath. 

"Kara, Lucy and I wanna talk to you if thats okay," Alex says quietly as Lucy enters the room, now wearing a shirt.   
Kara nods, and Alex sits on the couch next to her, her knees touching Kara's, and Lucy kneels next to her.

"We love you. I love you. With all of my heart I love you, and I always have," Alex says, and smiles

"And I love you, you beautiful amazingly heroic, little alien, you. You have made National city feel like home," Lucy says, resting a hand on Kara's leg. Kara smiles at her,

"We both love you so much, and we want you to be with us. Together. As one big, beautiful, weird family," Alex continues, smiling through tears forming in her eyes. "I have never loved anything quite like I love you and Lucy," Alex says laughing "and I'm sorry we had to tell you like this."

"Will you move in with us, Kara Zor-El?" Lucy asks, standing up to cup Kara's cheek in her palm.

Kara smiles, its the widest smile she's ever felt since she lived on Krypton.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I love you too, both of you." Kara says, a tear falling down her cheek. Lucy brushes it away.

"Can I kiss you," Lucy whispers

"Please,"

And as Alex watches Lucy kiss Kara, it feels like, her heart swells, like it's finally complete. The two people she loves most in the world, love her, and love each other.

And as Kara and Lucy pull back, giggling with tears in their eyes, Alex thinks.   
Yes.  
This is how it's meant to be.


End file.
